


【超蝙】韦恩的炉火

by YanHezhi



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman/Batman (Comics), 超蝙 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanHezhi/pseuds/YanHezhi
Summary: 三代超蝙“关于你的回忆就像是氧气，火焰越烧越旺，最后的灰烬之下，埋藏着我的感情。”（好久不开车，完全生疏了。。。。）微博@严二赤之
Relationships: 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【超蝙】韦恩的炉火

布鲁斯不知道这是怎么回事。  
  
  
壁炉中的火焰是这里唯一的光源了，火舌轻快地跳跃着——阿福把这片能带给人温暖的地方打理的很好，它们中规中矩地待在宽敞又开放的壁炉里，精心挑选的或许能抵上普通人家几年开销而买来的木柴，正随着无声的燃烧散发出几缕令人安心的味道，细微的木头炸裂声显得本就寂静的夜晚更加静谧。  
这里看不到哥谭浓郁又潮湿的黑夜。  
布鲁斯坐在正对着壁炉的沙发上，此时，他的身子放松地后仰，翘起的双腿上被阿福强行搭上了一条薄毯——他还被要求把腿放下，但是显然，年纪渐长但脾性并没怎么改变的少爷照例没有听进去。  
布鲁斯半阖着眸子看向面前的火苗，橘色的火光映在他的脸上，干燥又温暖的氛围令布鲁斯无端地陷入回忆。  
  
  
他被突然地压在地上，即便今晚宴会上氛围并不算拥挤和燥热，超出预料之外的几杯酒水下肚，布鲁斯的脸颊就开始泛红发热了——大家都知道这位漂亮的花花公子酒量并不好，却没人上前替他解围，大家似乎都想看看一向光鲜亮丽的人出丑是什么滑稽搞笑的场面，尤其是这位一出场就自然而然地吸引了在场所有人目光的堪称完美的韦恩。  
众人的视线遮遮掩掩地落在韦恩的脸上，随即就被眼前所看见的场景给全然吸引，忘光了应有的礼仪。过多的酒精几乎融化了韦恩的眼睛，棕色的眼眸正无声流淌着琥珀色的蜂蜜，他的嘴角还是挂着标准的笑容，可是已经没人在意那个弧度到底是不是标准的了。经由液体浸润的嘴唇此时正被露出的一点点浅粉色的舌尖轻舔着，似乎是要卷走沾染在那上面的香槟，头顶巨大的水晶吊灯在上面折射出莹润的光泽，使得那两片唇瓣比宴会上摆着的涂抹了奶油的精致糕点还要甜美诱人。  
撒着白色糖霜的熟透了的饱满樱桃，总是会成为所有人最垂涎的点缀。  
完美的食物只有一个，因此，赢家的数量也只能是一个。  
  
  
布鲁斯的脸抵在地上，微凉的泥土很好的缓解了身体上的燥热。花花公子已经被灌得醉醺醺的了。  
“布鲁斯？”  
有人在喊他的名字。  
声音就自他身后传来，紧紧地贴在他耳廓上似的，炙热的呼吸全喷洒在布鲁斯的侧脸上。  
“布鲁斯。”  
这个声音又传来了。这次用上了降调，低沉又富有磁性，竟然令人觉得莫名的静下心来，以及，暖和。  
对，这个声音令布鲁斯感到温暖。  
“你到底干不干。”  
布鲁斯突然不耐烦了。  
年轻人的嗓音柔情到几乎让布鲁斯觉得他们是无比亲昵的恋人。——可也只是几乎。  
他不想和身后的一夜情对象产生任何关系。  
——他不想和任何人有关系。  
布鲁斯认为唯一存在的必要就是此时的欢愉。  
  
  
在这之前，他正站在空无一人的花园里吹风，走出宴会想清醒清醒，毕竟今晚的哥谭意外的晴朗，上空悬着几颗清晰可见的星星。布鲁斯再转头看的时候，发现了今晚最耀眼的光亮。  
仿佛是映进了整片星空似的，揉碎的星光铺满了那个人的眼睛。平和的目光此时正落在他的身上。布鲁斯敏锐的注意到眼前的年轻人皱着眉头，这和他见到的那些只会假笑算计和阿谀奉承人都不同，和那些疯癫到毫无人性的罪犯们也不痛。担忧的情绪之下似乎还藏着若有若无的怒火。  
......真是莫名其妙。布鲁斯却是这样想的。  
于是，布鲁斯朝他招了下手，年轻人朝这里走近了几步。布鲁斯一把扯过他的领带，后者被拽的一个趔趄，两人就双双倒进了布鲁斯身后的灌木从里。  
布鲁斯没觉得疼痛，也没有注意到是压在他身上的年轻人紧紧护着他的后脑和腰肢，又将自己大部分重量全部移在了别处。布鲁斯没怎么思考，他的手撑在年轻人的胸膛上，手腕巧妙地使力，便调换了两人上下的位子。  
年轻人睁大眼睛看着突然发难的布鲁斯，月光下年长者骑在他身上，被扯松的领带和解开两颗扣子的衬衣下是若隐若现的锁骨线条，喉结因为刚刚的动作而明显吞咽着，男人居高临下地俯视着他，脸上扬起得逞的轻佻的微笑。年轻人微微仰高了头，两道视线在空中突然交汇。布鲁斯直白热辣的目光轰的将他点燃了，血流顺着血管一股脑地奔腾着向下涌去，隆起的弧度直直地顶在布鲁斯西裤内藏着的屁股上。  
年轻人听到头顶传来一声轻笑。他的脸颊开始不可控制的发烫，下一瞬，他的腰带被暴力地拆开。  
金属搭扣在空旷的花园里异常清脆，不过没人注意到草丛里正发生的事情。  
几滴汗珠砸落在他的脸上，这成了最后的导火索。咸味与热浪炙烤着年轻人的理智与每一个毛孔。  
  
  
“干。”  
年轻人利落地吐出一个字。  
他快速地将布鲁斯的裤子脱至腿弯，又嫌姿势不方便似的，一把扣住了布鲁斯的肩膀翻身将他背对着自己摁在地上。  
突然粗暴起来的动作令布鲁斯小小的惊讶了一下，不过很快便恢复了游刃有余的神情。  
身后男人的阴茎蛮横地顶进从未被侵犯过的地方，可怜的小穴甚至还没有经过充分的润滑和扩张。  
——年轻人只是将两根指头塞进了他的嘴巴里，夹着的他的舌头毫不客气地玩弄了几分钟，来不及吞咽地口水顺着唇角滴落在地上。可是很快地，年轻人便抽出了手指，动作怜惜地蹭去布鲁斯唇上的津液，又迅速地插进了布鲁斯身后的地方。手指寸寸向内摁压而去，高热的内壁瞬间吸附上来，过分热情地吸附着深入的指节。年轻人在心中感慨了一下他身体的不可思议，却又蓦地生出一股嫉妒的情绪——是谁把他调教成这般熟练的。年轻人不等布鲁斯适应，又不耐地探入了第三根手指，不停地抽插着试图将紧窄的内里撑的更开。年轻人俯身舔咬着布鲁斯的嘴唇，尖利的犬牙叼住布鲁斯颈侧上的一小块皮肉细细地碾磨。  
布鲁斯低低地嘶了一声——可这点不适算不了什么。  
他用双手撑着地面，小幅度地沉了沉腰身，翘起的臀部更加贴近了年轻人坚挺的下身。  
“哦...布鲁斯。”  
身后的年轻人再一次轻声唤着他的名字，温热的唇瓣亲吻着布鲁斯耳根，紧实的臀肉挤压着自己半硬的阴茎。在年长者不断挑衅的举动下，他一手环到人身前拽开衬衫，几颗纽扣绷落在泥土里却无人顾及。年轻人的掌心贴上布鲁斯饱满的胸膛肆意揉捏着胸肌，又用干燥的指腹滑过乳头揉搓着尖端。  
面对此时自己被摆出的糟糕姿势，布鲁斯也只是微微蹩了下眉，没做出什么实质性的反抗。  
得到鼓舞似的年轻人大胆地夹住乳尖拉扯揉捏，不一会便被玩弄到红肿，挺立起来的乳尖更加敏感，又被微凉的夜风吹过，温和的刺激使得布鲁斯也开始兴奋了起来。  
年轻人明显察觉到了这一点，他的手继续向下滑到布鲁斯的胯间，隔着内裤抚弄他的性器，直到轮廓将布料撑起一个更显眼的弧度，流出的前列腺液将棉质的白色染成一片深色。年轻人不由分说地撕掉布鲁斯的内裤，硬起的性器一下子弹出，拇指在龟头磨蹭了一下，尖锐快感刺激的布鲁斯来不及吞咽脱口的喘息。  
紧接着，更加强烈的压迫使得布鲁斯的音调拔高了一个度，又被年轻人宽厚的大掌紧紧捂住。  
超出预料之外的过分粗硬的阴茎一下子贯穿了布鲁斯，炙热柱身毫不留情地将他劈开，脊背不受控制地绷直，紧致甬道对于身后坚定的入侵没有起到丝毫的推拒作用，括约肌传来叫嚣般的不适，就连前端也跟着软了下去。  
“草...草你的...从我身上滚下去。”  
布鲁斯咒骂了起来，声音仿佛被喉咙碾碎了似的。这超出了正常人能承受的范围，就连蝙蝠侠不能。布鲁斯离谱地想着。  
“.........”  
年轻人的眸子沉了下来，面对布鲁斯任性的要求紧皱起眉头——他的性器甚至还有一小半没插进去呢。  
可是，身下的人却突然毫不配合地挣扎了起来。  
“不可能。”  
年轻人在给出答案的瞬间，腰腹再次用力地向前一挺，将性器全部插了进去。  
布鲁斯张大了嘴，声音却卡在喉咙里发不出一丁点儿声响，穴道里传来不容忽视的细密的刺痛，使得布鲁斯的肩膀不受控制地轻颤。年轻人因眼前的景色屏住了呼吸。肌肉均匀分布的蝴蝶骨画出一道有力而漂亮的曲线，蕴藏着惊人爆发力的身躯沐浴在清辉下，覆盖着一层晶莹的薄汗，紧窄的腰窝深深因为姿势的原因深深地凹陷着，结实的肌肉在疼痛的性爱下也变得柔软了许多，似乎依赖般地紧紧吸附着他的掌心，无声地渴求更多的抚摸。  
于是，年轻人也这么做了。  
温柔的触碰并没有给布鲁斯带来什么安慰，他甚至听到了年轻人藏着笑意的嗓音，火热的胸膛隔着皱巴巴的衬衫紧贴着他，笑意从震颤着胸腔中似乎化为了实体，死死地压迫着布鲁斯，让他在年轻人身下动弹不得。  
“布鲁斯，承认吧，你喜欢这个。”  
——没有人知道布鲁斯的身体早就在不计其数的超负荷锻炼和受伤之后，对疼痛反而有了惊人的忍受力。疼痛的性爱刺激着布鲁斯麻木的神经，还带给了布鲁斯他仍然活着的刺痛。  
年轻人在抚向布鲁斯腿间本应软下去的性器时，却意外地发现，那里正违背主人意愿的欢快地流出更多液体。  
布鲁斯发出了一声悲鸣。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
